Quem de Nós Dois
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: [RemusTonks] Eu e você, não é assim tão complicado, não é difícil perceber... quem de nós dois vai dizer que é impossível o amor acontecer?


**Quem de Nós Dois**

**Ana Carolina**

**Fic por Ly Anne Black**

Do outro lá da janela havia o mundo. O mundo estava nublado e chuvoso, o céu com poucas estrelas, a lua crescente, em seu último dia, brilhava como uma grande esfera de maus presságios, principalmente para Remus Lupin. Aquele mês passara depressa... depressa demais! Quando pensara que ainda faltava muito tempo até a próxima temporada no inferno, lá estava ele, batendo a sua porta e deixando que seu fogo o queimasse por intimo!

Remus deixou a água esquentando e deu a volta na bancada que separava sua sala da sua cozinha. A lua cintilou para os seus olhos, quase completamente redonda. Na noite seguinte seria uma esfera perfeita... Ele sabia que podia fechar janelas e cortinas, meter-se em seu quarto debaixo de mil cobertas, e ainda assim o doloroso brilho do astro o perseguiria no mais profundo de suas consciência.

Quase podia sentir, desde já, o animal rugindo dentro de seu peito, lutando para libertar-se. Era o resto de sua humanidade se esvaindo, a cada momento, a cada segundo que se aproximava, e não podia domá-lo, controlá-lo, era nada mais que sua maldição muito perto de vir a tona novamente...

Ele largou-se deprimido no sofá, como sempre ficava nas ocasiões. O olhar correu rápido das prateleiras abarrotadas de livros de todos os calibres. Ao redor tapete, poucos móveis, um sufocante ar de solidão. Quanto mais ele se dava conta de que a sua casa estava vazia e sem alma, mais seu coração o avisava de quem era uma única pessoa a capaz de encher de brilho, alegria e sorrisos a sua solitária existência, mas que isso era improvável, impossível, e completamente fora dos padrões morais e sócias aos quais muito prezava

Neste exato momento tocou a campanhia.

_**Eu e você**_

_**Não é assim tão complicado,**_

_**Não é difícil perceber**_

_**Quem de nós dois**_

_**Vai dizer que é impossível o amor acontecer?**_

Isso significava que poderia ser a vizinha do lado pedindo ajudas inconvenientes para cuidar da tia doente, podia ser o síndico para avisar de alguma nova tacha abusiva e poderia ser alguém da Ordem para verificar se estava vivo e estabilizadamente bem.

Só não imaginara – nem poderia – que fosse ela.

Seu aspecto destoava completamente de todo o arredor velho, acabado e mofado do corredor. Vestia camiseta preta e jeans no corpo quase excessivamente magro. O cabelo azul turquesa florescente, o nariz pequeno e reto, a pele alva e sem mancha de qualquer espécie, uma sandália de dedo e um embrulho nas mãos. Doce e adorável...

- Nymphadora. – foi tudo que pode murmurar, tenro de surpresa.

Ela fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Remus, quantas vezes preciso falar que...

- Que é que você está fazendo aqui? – ela imediatamente ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quero dizer, eu não esperava...

Nimphadora Tonks abriu um sorriso que o desarmou de imediato. Sem ar, ele deu espaço, o nervoso imediatamente embebendo-o como um veneno. Tinha consciência de que sua casa estava completamente fora de ser um lugar agradável para alguém como ela, que merecia tanto mais que um lugar como aquele...

- Desculpe a bagunça. Eu não tive... eu não sabia...

Tonks olhou da estante de livros absolutamente bem alinhados de acordo com o tamanho em cada uma das prateleiras para os quadros perfeitamente retos da parede e tudo mais quase maniacamente arrumado e deu um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, Remus. Você não sabe o que é bagunça.

O fato de que ela tivesse sorrido o fez ficar de imediato mais leve. Temera ter sido grosseiro demais em sua surpresa. Mas o sorriso dela serviu ainda para deixá-lo mais nervoso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, quero dizer, para você estar aqui...

Ela estava analisando fotos nos porta-retratos em cima da sua lareira.

- Essa é sua mãe?

- Sim.

- E esse, seu pai? Ai, desculpa! – ela batera a mão no objeto que quase fora ao chão.

Ele observou a graciosa nuca da garota, que o cabelo curto deixava intrever.

- Nimphadora...

- Tonks, Remus, pelo amor de Merlin! – mas ao encará-lo teve de sorrir. Como olhar para Remus Lupin e não sorrir, se perguntou. Ele conseguia ter aquela postura disciplinar mesmo vestido numa calça de flanela e com o cabelo desalinhado... – Vim trazer sua poção... – mostrou o pacote. Agora que o encarava, ele via que ela não estava menos nervosa. – e ver você, se está bem...

- Eu estou bem. – ele se apressou em dizer. – Estou acostumado.

- Eu não sei como alguém pode se acostumar com isso – ela disse rápido cruzando a extensão da sala. – Eu não me acostumari... AI! – Gritou ao dar com a canela na quina da mesa de centro.

- Tonks! – Remus se aproximou correndo, com preocupação. – Você se machucou?

Mas ela sorria.

- Você me chamou de Tonks!

- Acho que sim... – admitiu. – Mas foi um acidente.

- Humpf. – ela fez outra careta.

Ele estava perto demais, quase a tocando, e quando os olhares se cruzaram, o sorriso dela foi substituído por um olhar perdido nas cores dos olhos dele, e Remus simplesmente não pode refrear seu olhar a correr nas feições muito delicadas na menina, até pousar em seus pequenos lábios.

_**Se eu disser que já não sinto nada**_

_**Que a estrada sem você é mais segura**_

_**Eu sei, você vai rir da minha cara**_

_**Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, li no teu olhar**_

_**Teu sorriso é só disfarce, que eu já nem preciso...**_

O tempo pareceu se arrastar até a próxima palavra da garota:

- Snape ia trazer a poção, mas eu disse pra ele que eu mesmo podia vir, digo, eu achei que você preferia a mim do que ele, quero dizer, eu pensei que seria melhor eu... ele... anh... eu disse pra ele que preferia... que você... quero dizer... é...

- Obrigado. – Remus disse tomando fôlego, recuperando o controle e se afastando algum passos dela, que estava de faces coradas tanto quanto ele. O perfume delicado de Nymphadora tinha acabado de invadir seu sentido e provocar-lhe um arrepio.

Ela ficou meio sem jeito, olhando para os lados, até Remus se lembrar que era o anfitrião de forma que deveria portar-se como tal.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa, um café, um chá?

- Se você for beber comigo, acho que sim.

- Certo, eu vou fazer... é só um minuto.

- Ok, Remus.

Ele já ia se virar, mas o tom que Tonks usara para falar "Remus" fez uma coisa quente escorrer por dentro dele. "Ora, Remus Lupin, você não é mais nenhum adolescente!", falou para si mesmo, irritado. Mas o sorriso dela, bem ali na sua frente, perfeitamente inocente, não estava ajudando.

A essas alturas a água que pusera para ferver já tinha evaporado e ele teve de pôr outra. Tentou ficar de costas para ela enquanto isso mas o perfume entrava por suas narinas e algo instintivo dentro dele estava rebulindo em seu interior como uma fera faminta. Tentar se lembrar de que Tonks ainda era Tonks, de que era sobrinha de seu melhor amigo, de que tinha praticamente a metade da sua idade... nada disso estava adiantando.

- Posso te ajudar?

- Claro... – disse sem pensar. Ela se precipitou para o armário. Mexeu em alguma coisa que fez barulho. Remus deu um pulo quando um barulho enorme sacudiu toda a sua casa junto a um grito de Tonks – ela tinha derrubado as panelas praticamente em cima de si.

- Droga! Droga! – lamuriou-se nervosa. – Desculpa por isso, Remus, foi mal, eu conserto num instante! – disse puxando a varinha do bolso de trás.

O coração dele estava batendo forte e ele não ligava a mínima para as panelas. – Você se machucou? Hein, Tonks, machucou alguma coisa?

- Eu... eu... – responder fora inteiramente difícil. Não tinha como evitar estar chocada com o tom de extrema preocupação que ele usara. Teve a impressão de que ela era como uma coisa preciosa que ele cuidava em proteger. As mãos de Remus estavam espalhando seu toque quente em seus braços finos antes que ele percebesse, e os olhares tinham se cruzado novamente. Daquela vez, com ainda mais significado.

- Está tudo bem. – disse por fim, baixinho, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele. – Estou bem.

Remus pôs com um feitiço a panelaria em seu devido lugar. Encheu as xícaras de água quente e serviu o chá de saquinho, acompanhado de uma lata de biscoito escorcês, enquanto Tonks acompanhava suas ações com os olhos, visivelmente envergonhada.

Ambos sentaram um de cada lado da bancada, nos bancos altos de madeira.

- Como foi o dia lá na Ordem? - Ele a viu estender a mão para a xícara. – Cuidado, está quente.

- Eu não sou criança, Remus. – ela o encarou desafiante.

- Eu sei, Nymphadora.

- Não me chame disso!

- Eu acho um nome bonito!

- Eu odeio!

Silêncio.

- Harry perguntou por você.

- Que você disse?

- Que ia ser lua cheia amanhã e você achou inteligente se enclausurar em casa e curtir a deprimente solidão largando os amigos para trás.

- Nymphadora...

- É isso mesmo que eu acho! – sua raiva dobrou por ele ter se referido a ela novamente pelo seu deprimente nome de batismo. – É injusto que você nos deixe sempre quando vai se transformar!

- Eu estou protegendo vocês!

- Está dizendo que prefere ficar sozinho à nossa companhia nos momentos difíceis da sua vida! – disse obstinada. – Nos queremos ajudar você, Remy!

Ele respirou forte ao mesmo tempo que Tonks corou profundamente. "Remy". Só ela o chamava assim. Ele sempre sentia arrepios na coluna quando ela o chamava assim, e ele se rendia a qualquer coisa quando ouvia seu apelido dito pela voz macia dela, fosse qual fosse o tom que usasse.

- Vocês ajudam bastante. – ele disse por fim. – Obrigado por trazer a poção, eu realmente prefiro você ao Severo, se posso escolher.

Com isso ela voltou a sorrir.

- Sinto saudades de você, Remy. Você se tornou distante de todos nós desde que Sirius...

- Tonks, não comece. Você sabe que eu tenho andado muito ocupado com a missão.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando! E você sabe que não é – completou quando ele abriu a boca para protestar. – Você não conversa mais conosco sobre sua vida. Não sabemos mais se está bem ou não, e você tem ficado cada vez mais enfiado nessa casa, Remy, parece sentir prazer em ficar sofrendo!

Remus abaixou a cabeça para a xícara. Ela era alguém com a mania terrível de compreender completamente cada um dos pedacinhos dele por completo, e isso o assustava, porque ela era só uma garota...!

- Eu não vou deixar você ficar aqui fingindo que o resto do mundo não existe enquanto há tanto para se viver, Remus Lupin.

- Mas o que é que você quer afinal? – indagou afetado e nervoso, se levantando. Ela igualmente se levantou.

- Eu quero você, Remus!

- Tonks, - ele disse depois de olhar bem fundo nos olhos dela implorando para que voltasse atrás no que falara, mas via obstinação ali e aquilo o afetava – Pensei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso!

- Não conversamos! É sempre você falando um monte de besteiras sobre ser velho demais e perigoso demais e pobre demais... o que é tudo uma grande idiotice da sua parte!

- Nymphadora, - ela teve de trincar os dentes ao ouvi-lo. – Isso nunca vai dar certo.

_**Sinto dizer que amo mesmo, tá ruim pra disfarçar**_

_**Entre nós dois não cabe mais nenhum segredo, além do que já combinamos**_

_**No vão das coisas que a gente disse, não cabe mais sermos somente amigos**_

_**E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero**_

_**A frase fica pelo avesso, meio na contramão**_

_**E quando finjo que esqueço, eu não esqueci nada!**_

- Você nunca nem nos deixou tentar. – ela rebateu, sem se dar por vencida. – Fica fugindo como se fosse bom para nós dois! Pra mim é horrível, Remus, e não venha me dizer que é bom para você porque não é isso que vejo em seus olhos!

- Você é só uma menina, Nymphadora. Olhe só, está na flor da idade, está procurando alguém que tenha um pique como o seu... que possa curtir as coisas que você curte... o que você quer não é um cara como eu, que gosta de ficar em casa, que tem montes de obrigações, que não pode ir para os lugares que você quer ir... não é um cara que tem idade para ser seu pai, que além disso não pode te dar o conforto que você merece e pode te por em perigo!

Ele parou ao ver os grandes olhos castanhos dela cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu não sei se falou isso para me magoar e me afastar, Remus – revidou, limpando-as com ferocidade – Mas você tem razão. O que eu quero não é "um cara como você", porque esse cara não existe, existe você, unicamente, você é o único que me causa isso... essa angústia enorme... essa dor horrível... e essa alegria intensa ao seu sorriso, esse arrepio quando me encara... e todas essas coisas que eu sempre achei que fossem conto de fadas até conhecer você!

Ele perdeu o chão por um momento. A força de vontade dela era maior que a sua resistência. Ela estava decidida a deixá-lo ciente daquilo tudo e cada vez mais que a evitava ficava mais infeliz, como se o que estivesse fazendo fosse totalmente errado e dolorido dentro do seu coração...

- Eu devo estar ficando louco – foram suas rápidas palavras antes de puxar o corpo dela para si e a beijar com sofreguidão e paixão e ser correspondido com suprema intensidade.

_**E cada vez que eu fujo eu me aproximo mais**_

_**E te perder de vista assim, é ruim demais, yeah**_

_**Por isso que atravesso o teu futuro**_

_**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**_

Muitas vezes durante o beijo pensou em se afastar imediatamente, mas o sentimento não durava mais que cinco segundos, ou até as mãos delicadas dela acariciarem seu corpo como se, pelo tato um tanto frenético, pudesse decorá-lo. Se tinha culpa por sentir-se daquela maneira por alguém da idade dela, aquilo desaparecia como se nunca tivesse existido quando percebia que Tonks não era inocente, nem criança, e que o queria tanto quanto ele queria.

Eles se afastaram mas ela o abraçou em seguida, muito forte.

- Não vou deixar se afastar de mim novamente. – sussurrou – Nunca mais vou deixar que você saia de perto de mim...

- Eu não vou sair, Nymph.

Dessa vez ela não reclamou. O som de seu nome na voz dele era melhor que a canção de um anjo, assim como o beijo de Remus era melhor do que ela sempre sonhara e logo se viu repetindo-o e repetindo-o como se fosse a fonte de sua sobrevivência, desfrutando do calor e da proteção do corpo dele que a envolvia e da alegria que explodia em seu coração a cada movimento dele.

O fez perceber que idade e todos os detalhes de personalidade podiam ser ignorados quando o elo que os ligava era ainda maior do que a vontade de quebrá-lo ou não deixá-lo se consolidar. Simplesmente não se podia resistir, não importava qual dos dois tentasse.

_**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado**_

_**Nem revirar um sentimento revirado**_

_**Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída**_

_**Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**_

Tonks alisou o fino cabelo de Remus com grande carinho. Ele a aconchegou com ainda mais vontade em seus braços fortes, sentindo toda a delicadeza e fragilidade do corpo da garota. Ela era de fato algo que quisesse para cuidar, proteger e ver brilhar bem perto de si. Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou bem de perto, vendo cada suave linha dourada de suas íris castanhas, e admirando o modo como seu cabelo liso e sedoso caia pelo rosto, do modo natural, um belo tom castanho escuro que ganhava de qualquer verde-lustre, rosa-chiclete ou azul-aurora.

Os lábios dela estavam úmidos e vermelhos de seus beijos e o corpo nu dela, unido ao seu, quente e macio.

- Tem que ir pra casa, Nymph. Daqui a pouco vai escurecer e não é seguro que fique por aqui.

- Eu não vou para casa.

- Você não vai dar uma de teimosa agora, não é?

- Eu não sou criança, Remy.

- Sei bem que não é – ele disse com um sorrisinho. – Mas ainda assim não é seguro.

- Vou ficar aqui para que fique bem.

- Vou ficar bem, Tonks, a poção está ai, basta tomá-la...

- Você não fica bem sozinho e eu sei disso. Eu sei que Sirius sempre ficou na lua cheia. – acrescentou. – E quem vai ficar dessa vez sou eu.

Ele se mexeu desconfortável. Eles tinham acordado tarde, o dia tinha passado rápido e pouco faltava para o anoitecer.

- Tenho medo de machucar você, eu me mataria se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Ótimo, porque eu morreria se tivesse de passar por aquela porta sabendo que lhe deixaria aqui dessa maneira desumana.

- Largue de ser teimosa.

- Impossível, é da minha natureza.

- Eu ficaria mais tranqüilo sabendo que não corre perigo.

- Beleza, eu igualmente, mas para isso eu teria de ver com os meus próprios olhos.

- Nymphadora...

- Não tente, Remus Lupin. Eu deixei bem claro que não o deixaria novamente... você não vai conseguir mudar isso.

_**Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar**_

_**Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa, falar só por falar**_

_**Que eu já não tô nem ai pra essa conversa**_

_**Que a história de nós dois não me interessa**_

_**Se eu tento esconder meias verdades**_

_**Você conhece o meu sorriso, lê no meu olhar**_

_**O teu sorriso é só disfarce, que eu já nem preciso...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/B: _Quem de Nós _não vai se amarrar nesta fic? Mas aviso: muito cuidado! Vocês podem acabar viciados num certo casalzinho fofis: Lupin/Tonks! Então, já estão avisados! Só não deixem de enviar reviews, muitas reviews. Sabiam que a cada review enviada são queimadas dez calorias? Pois é, vocês prestigiam o talento avassalador de Ly Anne e, de quebra, estarão emagrecendo! **

**P.S.: Ly, peloamordedeus, não deixe nenhum endocrinologista ler esta nota, ok? Beijooooos pra você, _a melhor escritora do universo_! Fabri**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Pessoas! Primeira Remus/Tonks! E nada como o apoio de minha linda betinha do coração, não é! **

**Considerem presente de Natal atrasado e retribuam com reviews! Quem sabe não tomo gosto por esse shipper fofo e tuuuuuuuudo de lindo?**

**Ah, quero avisar que não acho o nome Nymphadora feio, aliás, acho lindo! Beijokas!**

**Ly Anne Black. imaginando a cara da Lou, da Rafa, da Bruninha e etc quando lêem tantas melosidades, huahuah!**


End file.
